1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus used for a 3D image pickup apparatus using a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcasting camera, or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical apparatus used for the 3D image pickup apparatus capable of taking left and right (two) subject images having a disparity using two exchangeable lenses which are directly connected to the image pickup apparatus and capable of taking a subject image and the one image pickup apparatus, and to the 3D image pickup apparatus including the optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are proposed various image pickup apparatus for taking left and right subject images having a disparity so as to be viewed as a 3D image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-36229 discloses a proposal of an adapter that is attached to an object side of one image pickup lens so as to take left and right subject images having a disparity. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-152282 discloses a proposal of a lens dedicated for 3D photography for taking subject images having a disparity.
In order to produce an image in accordance with an intention of photography, multiple image pickup lenses having different specifications are required. The above-mentioned conventional technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-36229 and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-152282 have a problem that it is necessary to prepare multiple lenses dedicated for 3D photography or to prepare adapters dedicated for the individual lenses. In addition, the above-mentioned adapter has a problem that it is necessary to use an extremely large mirror disposed on the object side of the image pickup lens particularly for a wide angle image pickup lens to cover the angle of view necessary for photography.